One Misstep, One Wrong Turn
by The Lantern
Summary: One misstep, one wrong turn, and you'll be in over your head, that's for sure. In the honor of Holloween spirit and Deadrat's B-day...I have joined SS13 In making a DxK fic, I HAVE UPDATED! YAY! Read and review or I'll send evil Satoshi pixies after you!


**Disclaimer: don't own dn angel **

"One step, two steps, three steps, four, spin me round and round some more…" Splash went the water out of the pail, into the dark and empty well. Small white boots, the laced leather shoes scattered with mud from making his dues.

"One step, two steps, three steps, four, the devil himself knocks at my door..." The ground sucks at the young child's feet, to which he marched to every beat. Golden locks gone astray, as the youth began to sway, never noticing the harmonizing hum, which likened him to the shining sun.

"One step, two steps, three steps four, his soft laughter shakes me down to my core…" Slender gloved fingers tapped a haunting tune in the rough wood of the bucket. The boy's crimson cloak swished around him as he continued his journey deeper into the woods.

"Why little angel, are you out on all Hollows eve, don't you know that's when the demons come out to play?" The fair-haired child came to halt upon reaching a fork in the road, where a young man sat with a grin much like the Cheshire cat.

"Such nonsense is preposterous, further more why should I take heed of you, you are but a child yourself." The young boy raised a defiant golden eye-brow at the elder youth's suddenly most sorrowful expression.

"Don't you know? This road directs where the spirits go, those little children who aren't at home, are left to the mercy of all those who roam." The crimson haired youth shook his head in mock pity, smiling at the young child's skeptic stare.

"How should you know this? What a vile jest!" The blonde huffed, crossing his arms, dropping the bucket, which rolled down into the third lane.

"I am Daisuke, I do not jest, I Daisuke am only of truthfulness." The impish grin fell away to be replaced with a grotesque scowl. "Now angel you must listen to me, and hearken my words, do not go down the way of the birds!" His clawed finger pointed down the very same road the blonde's bucket had disturbed.

"Poppycock! Birds and demons and spirits, what foolery! I shall walk down that lane and be done with it!" The so called angel hissed, scrambling past the snarling boy.

"May your death be an anguished one, you spoiled little cur!" The now distorted red-head growled in return, fangs replacing his smiling teeth, eyes full of madness and an angry heat as he grinned after the retreating form.

The now thoroughly lost little boy was glad to be rid of the disturbing heathen, really, what mischief the odd man could incur with his speeches of devilry and his twisted jests.

Upon reaching his bucket, he gave a slight sigh. His younger brother had been expecting him home before nightfall. Now thanks to the foolish red-headed rascal, he would certainly not be there until daybreak!

Poor little Satoshi, he mused, the little blond was the picture perfect angel, with his sparkling blue eyes (However distant they may seem.) and short flaxen locks ( As compared to Krad's long pony-tail, that had already grown down to his thighs in his short decade- give or take a few years- of life.) Truthfully he was actually quite envious of his younger sibling, being that instead of thinking him an angel (Never mind that foolish '_Daisuke_' character), they thought him queer!

He was not queer, he just so happened to take after his mother (Which horrified Krad, for you see, his mother was a raging harlot) with his slanted (Devilish so say the catholic peoples of his town) amber orbs and slender frame. In his defense he was quite tall, almost 5"5, and he had all the parts of a male. So what if he preferred to sit with his sickly brother (There had been increasing rumors of incest throughout his village because of this, really did they think him such a hormonal fool?) and read than unnecessarily bruise his pallid skin.

"Hmph!" He snorted, breaking out of his maddening thoughts. He might as well settle down for the night, after all, he doubted his eyesight would last throughout the night. Frowning he glanced up at the sky, watching the thick clouds shroud the moon. Hopefully it would not rain; he did not fancy having hypothermia nor catching the influenza. In fact, he'd rather not be sick at all!

Feeling a bit anxious the spirited youth took in his surroundings with renewed rigor, and terror. The trees seemed to grow larger now that he realized they were bending beneath the raging winds. Pulling up his felt hood, he made his way over to a little niche in the shrubbery.

He crawled beneath the bushes, wincing as his trousers became damp with mud. Finally he found a suitable spot, right in the middle of the vegetation. Unfortunately they were not yet fruitful, so his now complaining stomach would be forced to go hungry.

Improvising, he took some suspiciously pre-cut branches and spread the leafy bundles throughout his make-shift den. They were surprisingly without thorns, and as he splayed his large vibrant cloak about it, became oddly appealing.

Stifling a yawn, the fatigued and discomforted blond arranged himself into a comfortable position among the bed, falling into a deep slumber as he listened to the oddly soothing sound of the wind…panting?

~-~-~

Sparkling amethysts shone brightly with satisfaction as their owner sauntered through the brush, his brush. It was the morning after all hollow's eve, and he had been notified by his little highwayman (Daisuke is a demon by the way.) that a stray kitten had wondered into his little corner of paradise (With all its winding paths and thorny bushes.) after being firmly directed not to intrude upon his territory.

Of course, if Dark had known about this mishap beforehand he would've made time during the night to track down the little interloper and torment them before his little pet With, (A rather vicious man-eating griffin.) had the chance to devour the little morsel. As it was he had been at the local brothel seducing young women into their untimely demise (After all as a renowned incubus-like demon, he had to get his entertainment somewhere…) and playing mind-games with his Highwayman's object of affection. (Otherwise known as the creepy blue-eyed pixie.) The wretched thing now believed his brother to be slain by the thieving demon…of course Dark enjoyed the brat's suffering doubly so when he informed him of his harlot mother's demise.

Humming a haunting tune he followed his familiar's scent into a small niche between the elderberry bushes, fully expecting to find him gnawing on a child's carcass. So, to say he was surprised was a slight underestimate when he found a perfectly intact form being guarded by the dozing griffin.

"What you got there With?" He murmured, crouching so that he could see the youth's face better. As he examined the sleeping angel's features he noticed clear signs of fairy mischief. Braids were laced through unbound locks of sunlight, a crown of flowers and vines placed upon the child's fair-head.

Slightly confused as to why the beauty had been spared, he glanced around, then noticed a large mushroom by his foot, then another, and another in a organized shape.

Blinking the thief stepped back out of the bushes to see the full extent of the fungus colony, only to find it formed a perfect ring around the haven the little one chose to take shelter in.

"Ah." The violet haired man rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he gazed at the captive. That's what he was really, the poor child had stepped into a mushroom circle, and while the pixies usually dismembered their victims or something equally gruesome, they were also notoriously possessive of fair-haired men. Purely for their own greediness you see, for they likened the blondes to treasure.

That also explained why his pet had yet to kill the brat himself, having already had a bad experience with cranky pixies which the cannibalistic griffin shuddered to remember. Smirking Dark decided to welcome the newcomer (who would soon be officially fae if the pixies had any chance to claim him.) with open arms.

"Oi, up you bed-head!" He ordered sharply, kicking the still form gently. A seemingly frail hand shot out, grasping him by his airborne foot and not a moment later did the stunned demon find himself on his bum next to the awakened boy.

"What in heaven's sake do you think you're doing you heathen?" The said boy snarled, sitting up to glare at the befuddled man.

"Hey! I could easily kill you right here and now, treating me with such disrespect how dare you!" Dark growled back, yanking the infuriated blond into a stifling embrace.

"I am Hikari Krad! I will do as I please! You perverse idiot!" Krad snapped back, struggling in the thief's far too intimate hold. As he did so, the flowers from his hair became dislodged, falling about his body in shall showers of sweet scented petals. The teen sneezed as one settled on his nose.

"How dare you violate you buffoon!" Krad hissed, assuming the thief was the one to put the floral decorations in his now unbound hair. Why did everyone insist he was a god-damn queer!?

"Violate you? Ha! Like I'd want to, the fairies did that to you not me, you disgusting pretty boy!" Dark retorted, sticking his tongue out immaturely. His arms tightened around the squirming captive instinctively as strikingly feline amber orbs narrowed angrily…it actually looked kind of smexy…hmm…

"Fairies? Fairies! You're more of a fool than I had first thought! There are no such things, just merely children's myths!" Krad argued, scowling, this was the second time in five hours he had been told such foolish blasphemy, and to top it off he was being called pretty, AGAIN!

"Pfft, whatever, if you wanna be a little wench about it then so be it, but I want you off my land in five minutes, got that pretty boy?" Dark lied, contradicting his order by keeping a firm grip on the blonde's waist.

"Asshole!" Krad snarled, scrambling out of the said grip and onto his feet, he stomped off in the general direction he came from (or so he hoped.) The thief gazing after him with a triumphant smirk.

Once the blond was out of hearing distance, the demon reached down to gather the angel's forgotten cloak and bucket. Holding the soft red velvet to his nose he breathed deeply memorizing the intoxicating scent. It looked like he'd be paying a visit to the blond soon enough…

"With?" The previously forgotten griffin grunted in question. "Track him down; I don't suppose his new people would be pleased we scared off their treasure." The griffin nodded in acknowledgment, taking flight after the seething boy.

"What an eventful day hmm?" Dark questioned to himself, an amused half-smile tipping his lips.

"An eventful day indeed…"

FIN

* * *

**Author's Note:** _It was in the spirit of holloween and Deadrat's birthday I did this...that and I felt utterly useless with everybody else updating and me not. R&R PLEASE!_


End file.
